


Christmas with Clint

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, General fiction, Innuendo, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You end up at a party that you can't leave because of a storm, Barton decides to be nice and talk with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one as well. I finished writing Thor's so I'll be typing it up tomorrow and then posting it for all of you. That'll wrap up my Christmas with the Avengers on Christmas Eve which worked our nicely.

Snow fell quickly outside, some people not being able to leave the Christmas party. Others could care less as they drank and spoke with everyone, the alcohol coursing through the partygoers and making them feel even more at ease.

You sat at a table, blocking out the chatter and music as you read. Fingers danced along the side of your book, waiting to be used again to turn the page. You would be one of the few already gone if it wasn’t for the weather, so you sat and immersed yourself in a better life for a bit.

Someone cleared their throat to get your attention, but you didn’t look at them. “You can go ahead and take the chair, I don’t need it,” you told them as you flipped a page.

“Thanks,” a voice you were familiar with replied as they sat down across from you.

After finishing your paragraph, you looked up to blue eyes that watched you. “When I said that I meant at another table, Barton.”

Barton smirked as he drummed his fingers on the table. “I know, but then I’d be leaving you by yourself and that’s no good.”

Placing a bookmark in your beloved book and closing it, you sighed. “Alright, what do you want? Anytime someone says more than just a polite greeting to me means they want something.” Folding your arms in front of your chest, you leaned against the back of your chair with an arched brow.

Clint mirrored you but stayed quiet for a few seconds. When he finally spoke he said, “You know, you wouldn’t have to assume that of people if you were nicer. I actually just came over here so you wouldn’t be alone. You must be really bored if you’re reading at a party.”

You watched as his eyes turned a dark blue as the light hit them just right. You wondered why he couldn’t just leave you alone, but you knew if you asked him to then he would stay for the heck of it. “Just waiting for the snow to slack so I can go home, you’ve spied on me before, you know I don’t do people.”

The smirk on his lips turned into a complete smile, but he still held that playful look in his eyes. “I was more along the lines thinking you’d do me, not people.”

Your eyes went wide and you couldn’t help but be thankful that you hadn’t been drinking anything at that moment. Without a word, you held on to your book and grabbed your purse before leaving the party with your coat, not caring about the weather.

After you had changed clothes and were just about to go to bed, a knock came from your door. Putting a gun in the waistband of your shorts at the small of your back, you opened the door. The same ever-changing eyes met yours before they scanned your body.

“Barton, what are you doing here,” you asked in annoyance as you took the gun from your back and placed it on a nearby table. You felt slightly uncomfortable at the amount of skin he would see, but you figured he wouldn’t be there long.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I didn’t think it would bother you but I felt guilty that it did.”

You could feel him watching you which made you shiver, but not in an unpleasant way. “Clint, why are you really here? If that was it then you would have waited until we went back to work or you would have called.”

“In truth,” he asked as he walked closer to you, “I needed to talk to you about something.”

He stood taller than you by only a few inches and it became even more apparent by how close he was to you. You looked up at him and watched as your coworker glanced at your lips as you spoke. “And what’s that?”

He didn’t reply in words, but it was clear as he placed his lips against yours. His left hand cupped your cheek as his right went to the middle of your back, pushing you closer to him. Your hands went to his chest as you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to fall into the world he created with just his mouth on yours, his tongue flicking along your bottom lip. 

He ended the kiss, but kept his forehead to yours, his darkened eyes staring into the windows of your soul. “I guess you didn’t really have talking in mind,” you told him, smiling as he chuckled.


End file.
